Une rencontre inattendue
by Mizumiii
Summary: Prenez un voyage inattendue, rajoutez une rencontre inattendue, cela donne une fin complètement inattendue!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur The Hobbit, je compte pas suivre forcement le film ou le livre mais plutôt ma vision de cette oeuvre ;)

Bien sur tout est à Tolkien, seul Niniel m'appartient :p

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Il arrive parfois que des choses se produisent de façon totalement fortuite et sans logique apparente aucune. Des événements qui semblent le fruit d'un hasard complet et tellement improbable qu'ils en deviendraient presque suspect. Prenait, par exemple, Mandos, dieu du destin, celui qui prononça la sentence d'exil à l'encontre des elfes, il y a de cela très, très, très longtemps. Ce Dieu, donc, même s'il avait ordonné aux elfes de ne jamais revenir sur le territoire des immortels, avaient tout de même un faible pour cette race. Et d'ailleurs, il finit même par devenir amoureux d'une elfe, leur union, bien que secrète, donna naissance à un enfant. Un enfant mi-elfe, mi-valar._

_Mais cette enfant ne nous intéresse pas, enfin pas directement._

_Le hasard, pourtant, voulu qu'un des descendants de cette enfant, fruit de l'union d'un Dieu et d'une elfe, rencontra un jour une jeune humaine. Nous tairons le nom de ces personnes mais, ce qui importe, c'est de savoir que cette nouvelle union donna aussi naissance à un enfant. Tout cela paraît bien anodin ainsi présentée, pourtant cette chronologie jouera un rôle important dans ce qui va suivre._

_Asseyez de la garder à l'esprit..._

Niniel était bien loin de toutes ces réflexions sur le hasard, les événements extraordinaires et tout le reste, pour le moment elle se tenait devant un misérable feu, au milieu d'une plaine déserte, et tentait vainement de se réchauffer. La jeune femme attrapa un morceau de pain et mordit dedans sans entrain, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se contentait de pain rassit et elle ne désirait plus que de retrouver le goût de la viande sur sa langue. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, le destin semblait bien décider à la faire continuer son régime forcé au pain sec, car la lande qu'elle traversait depuis maintenant presque une lune, ne semblait abriter aucune chose vivante, même les quelques arbustes qui y poussaient semblaient déjà mort. Elle maudit son sens de l'orientation plutôt misérable, elle était presque sûr qu'elle tournait en rond depuis un bon moment mais elle était incapable de retrouver son chemin.

La jeune femme reposa le morceau de pain, elle ne pouvait plus avaler la moindre bouchée sans prendre le risque de tout revomir. Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste fait par inattention, et qui fit glisser à terre les minces morceaux de bandes de tissus qu'elle avait enroulées autour de sa tête. Elle soupira à nouveau, et ses doigts agrippèrent mécaniquement la pointe de ses oreilles pour les triturer sans ménagement, plus par tic que par une volonté propre. Ces oreilles, elle les tenait de son père, qui était, comme vous l'aviez deviné, un elfe.

Soudain, un bruit suspect la fit se redresser, en quelques mouvements elle avait enroulé la bande de tissus sur son crâne, pour dissimuler ses oreilles pointues. Elle attrapa l'arc posé à ses pieds et après avoir encoché vivement une flèche, elle le banda en direction du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Grâce à sa vision précise, elle aperçut bientôt un warg qui fonçait à toute allure sur son petit campement.

Un rire désagréable sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, en voyant l'animal, une idée lui était venue à l'esprit, un warg restait un animal et donc avec de la viande. Elle n'en avait jamais mangé, mais cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être plus mauvais que du pain moisis depuis deux mois...

Níniel se retenu de rire à gorge déployait et décocha sa flèche avec une précision redoutable. Ladite flèche s'enfonça profondément dans la boite crânienne, dépourvue de cerveau, de la pauvre bête qui s'écroula au sol sans avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Sauf que, ce qu'elle comprit trop tard, il ne s'agissait pas d'un warg solitaire, à peine était-il tombé qu'un orc sautait de l'animal et se dirigeait droit sur elle, mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, juste derrière lui quatre autres wargs arrivaient, eux aussi montés par des orcs.

Níniel déglutit.

Puis, quelque chose d'encore plus étrange se produisit, alors qu'elle croyait que les orcs faisaient juste prendre l'air à leurs animaux de compagnie, des personnes apparurent dans son champs de vision. Depuis le début elle ne les avait pas vus car ils étaient trop loin mais maintenant elle pouvait très bien les voir courir en essayant de sauver leurs précieux derrières des mâchoires des wargs.

Níniel calcula rapidement ses chances de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, apparemment il y avait cinq orcs, dont un maintenant à pied - à non pardon, décapité -, qui poursuivaient une joyeuse bande lurons, la jeune femme en avait compté 14.

Quatre ça pouvait passer, apparemment les autres ne pouvaient pas rivaliser contre les wargs vu qu'ils étaient à pied mais vu l'espérance de vie de celui qui s'était retrouvé au même niveau qu'eux, elle en déduisit que si les wargs mourraient, tout s'arrangerait. Il lui faudrait être rapide.

Níniel encocha la flèche suivante et la tira en prenant à peine le temps de viser, un des warg s'écroula, provoquant un vent de panique dans la formation. Un des orcs encore en scelle se dirigea à toute vitesse sur elle, mais il n'était pas assez rapide, la flèche suivante s'enfonça entre les deux yeux du warg qui s'écroula brusquement au sol projetant ainsi son propriétaire au sol. Celui-ci se releva en rageant et essaya de foncer sur Niniel, la flèche de celle-ci au lieu de se planter dans la tête de l'orc ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue, ce qui fit jurer la jeune femme. L'orc se jeta sur elle avec une rage folle, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la lame de son ennemi avec son arc. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver son épée, elle était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper dans la position où elle était. L'orc au-dessus d'elle jubilait bruyamment à l'idée de la tuer, laissant ainsi découvrir sa magnifique dentition noire et son haleine fétide. Niniel fronça son nez.

-Tu peux jubiler la bouche fermée, s'il te plait ? Marmonna t-elle en tentant vainement de le repousser.

Apparemment, la remarque ne lui plut pas vraiment et il asséna sa lame violemment sur son arc, la faisant ainsi s'enfoncer de plusieurs millimètres dans le bois de son arme.

- Mon arc ! S'écria Niniel énervée.

Par chance, la lame resta bloquée juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse repousser l'orc et l'envoyer au sol, elle se précipita sur son épée et l'enfonça dans le gosier de son ennemi qui mourut en s'étranglant dans son sang.

Niniel se redressa vivement, prête à devoir parer un coup ennemi, mais aucun n'arriva. Un warg gisait au sol avec un hache plantait dans la tête et l'autre se jetait avec violence sur un des nains, car les personnes qu'elle avait aperçu était bien des nains. Il restait deux orcs mais leur cas semblait plutôt en bonne voie. Elle récupéra donc son arc et une flèche, d'un coup assuré elle l'envoya se ficher dans le front du warg qui agressait un des nains.

Une fois tout cela fait, elle partit chercher les flèches qu'elle pouvait récupérer, sur les cinq qu'elle avait utilisé, seulement deux étaient réutilisable, il fallait impérativement qu'elle refasse son stock de flèches de fer et son arc avait aussi été durement maltraité, il lui faudrait sûrement en changer aussi.

Finalement, elle tira un cadavre jusqu'à son campement, elle avait jeté celui de l'orc dans un fossé à quelques mètres d'ici. Elle s'installa ensuite et commença à le dépecer tranquillement, au fur et à mesure des minutes, les nains qu'elle avait aidé, venaient s'attabler autour de son feu. L'un deux, un Hobbit à ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était arrangé pour faire en sorte que son feu flambe avec plus de force, réchauffant ainsi l'assemblé de sa douce chaleur.

Ils s'étaient tous présenté à elle mais elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir tout leurs prénoms, mais en tout cas, à part pour le Hobbit, ils étaient tous des nains, heureusement qu'elle avait dissimulé ses oreilles d'elfes, sinon ils n'auraient peut-être pas été tous aussi chaleureux. Surtout l'autre, Thoren, Thorin, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Ce nain là, avait l'air d'être le chef, c'était aussi celui qu'elle avait sauvé du dernier warg, mais apparemment pour un remerciement elle pouvait toujours se brosser.

-La viande est prête, fit un des nains, le plus gros d'ailleurs.

-Géniale ! S'exclama Níniel qui se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture.

Elle récupéra un morceau de warg et l'enfourna précipitamment dans sa bouche et se brûla ainsi la langue, tout le monde pu la voir alors exécuter une espèce de danse étrange, les larmes aux yeux et le visage rouge. Tout les nains se mirent à rire, même celui qui affichait un air un peu suffisant.

Níniel se surprit à se mettre à rire aussi, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de compagnie et elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était plutôt agréable.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre anecdotes, chansons et blagues naines, Níniel parla peu mais rit beaucoup et devient rapidement amie avec tout les membres du groupe. Alors, qu'ils étaient tous allongé dans la lande, le feu les éclairant de reflets mouvants oranges et rouge, les nains se mirent à fredonner une de leur chanson. Mais elle était différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à présent, un étrange frisson la parcourût et elle sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses bras. Leur voix se firent de plus en plus forte et l'éclat rauque et profond qu'elles avaient avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant, et les paroles jetaient une ombre de mystère et de nostalgie sur l'assemblée. Níniel rencontra le regard de Bilbon, le hobbit, en le voyant elle sut à quoi elle ressembler : le visage partageait entre émotion et excitation et les yeux brillant d'une lueur inconnue.

Ces nains n'étaient pas ordinaire.

Cette nuit là, Níniel prit sa décision.

* * *

-Comment ça vous venez avec nous ? S'exclama Thorïn (elle avait enfin retenue son nom)

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu. J'ai décidé de vous suivre.

-Mais, vous ne savez même pas où nous nous rendons, fit remarquer Balïn.

Níniel appréciait plutôt ce nain, il était sage et réfléchit.

-C'est ça qui est amusant, répliqua t-elle en riant.

Elle remarqua que les deux plus jeunes nains se mettaient aussi rire devant l'air déconfit de leurs aînés, ils s'appelaient Kili et Fili si elle ne se trompait pas.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez accomplir et je ne poserais pas de questions. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'endroit où retourner, et personne ne m'attend, donc autant continuer avec vous, j'ai l'impression qu'en votre compagnie je ne pourrais pas m'ennuyer, continua t-elle en tirant la langue.  
Elle se retient de rajouter que s'ils partaient sans elle, elle risque encore d'errer pendant plusieurs lunes dans cette lune devant se contenter de manger du pain rassit.  
Les nains se concertèrent du regard, en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas refuser son aide, de plus elle ne posait pas de questions donc pas de problèmes. Finalement, tout le monde accepta et quand elle proposa de faire porter une partie de leurs bagages par son cheval, ils furent tous soudain très content de son entrée dans leur communauté. Elle passa de personne étrange à allié très utile en une fraction de seconde.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent donc, petit groupe assez étrange composait de 13 nains, un hobbit et une femme. Níniel ne put sourire devant se mélange, assez _spéciale_. En tout cas, si les journées étaient toutes aussi animés que la veille avec eux, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Si elle avait su à qu'elle point ce serrait vrai, elle n'aurait pas été aussi heureuse, car ses paroles se confirmèrent plus vite que prévu...

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D (désolée pour les fautes :p)

rewiew? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre! :D

Je pense que je publierais un chapitre toutes les semaines environ ;)

Bonne lecture! :p

* * *

Níniel regardait le nain qui marchait devant elle, Thorïn, elle marchait juste derrière lui, veillant à ne pas marcher trop vite, elle n'était même pas montée sur son cheval, préférant ne pas semer ses nouveaux amis. Pourtant, même si Thorïn restait quelqu'un de sympathique, comme tout les autres nains, et le hobbit, de la communauté, il était assez mystérieux et distant avec elle. Apparemment, cela le gênait que quelqu'un d'étranger à leur quête s'en mêle.

Mais, elle devait aussi avouer qu'il n'était pas dénué de charme pour un nain, elle n'avait jamais eu d'attirance particulière pour cette race, et elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette soudaine attirance pour celui-ci en particulier.

Níniel se rapprocha donc du nain de ses pensées et plutôt que faire dans la dentelle, ce qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, elle préféra aller droit au but, ce qu'elle connaissait déjà mieux.

-Pourquoi tu tires la tronche ? Demanda t-elle. J'ai fais quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Elle le regardait sans animosité, Thorïn était surpris d'une telle question, c'est vrai qu'il était assez brusque avec elle mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne lui demander de but en blanc.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, marmonnât-il.

-Essayes toujours, on verra après si je comprend ou pas, proposa t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Thorïn soupira, cette femme semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux, ça l'énervait, comment pouvait-elle toujours sourire et rire de n'importe quelles situations, cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la vie.

Et de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

-Tu es toujours entrain de sourire ! Tu as décidé de nous suivre alors qu'on s'était fait attaquer par une bande warg ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'amusant là dedans ?! On risque nos vies et toi ça t'excite ? Ça me dégoûte...

Le nain avait craché ses mots avec colère sans réfléchir, toute la haine qu'il ressentait en lui, tout ce qu'il refoulait depuis si longtemps avait envenimé ses propos, mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, hors de question de s'excuser. Cette femme avait voulut rester, tant pis pour elle. Lui, il ne l'acceptait pas.

-Tu te trompes...

Les trois mots qu'elle prononça figèrent Thorïn. Mais plus que les mots qu'elle avait utilisé, c'était le ton avec lequel elle les avait prononcé qui l'avait surpris. Sa voix c'était faite plus douce, plus triste aussi. Il se tourna vers elle, mais son visage était dissimulé par les longues mèches de ses cheveux noires.

-Tu juges sans connaître. Tu compares avec ta propre vie sans prendre en compte celles des autres.

Elle marqua une pause, puis soudain, releva la tête et lui décocha un sourire narquois.

-Il faut réfléchir avant de parler !

Thorïn resta interdit, pendant un instant il avait crut qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer et maintenant elle se remettait à le narguer. Il allait finir par lui planter sa hache entre les deux yeux mais, soudain, elle se figea à son tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Qu'est-ce, commença Thorïn.

-T'es plus grand que moi ! S'écria t-elle.

Le prince héritier la regarda un instant se demandant si elle se moquait vraiment de lui ou pas. Mais elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, se mesura, ragea sous les rires de Fili et Kili qui en pouvaient plus tellement ils riaient.

Thorïn pour un nain était plutôt grand, sûrement dans les un mètre 60, mais Níniel plutôt petite ne faisait qu'environ un mètre 58. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours été plus grande que les nains qu'elle rencontrait mais fallait que celui-ci soit plus grand qu'elle !

Kili et Fili riait tellement que maintenant ils se roulaient au sol, les larmes aux yeux et se tenant les côtes.

-Et les imberbes on vient pas se la ramener, ragea Níniel.

Les deux nains se figèrent à leurs tours.

-c'est méchant ça ! S'écria Kili.

-Mais c'est vrai, continua la jeune femme.

-Non, on a de la barbe ! Protesta Fili.

-j'la vois paaaaas...

-Tu essayes de te venger parce que je suis plus grand que toi ? Fit Thorïn l'air de rien.

Níniel ferma les yeux un instant.

-Consanguinité de merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Tout les nains la regardèrent sans comprendre, la voyant s'éloigner à renfort de grands pas rageur. Au bout de cent mètres elle se rendit compte que personne ne bougeait et que toute la compagnie la regardait faire sans réagir. La jeune femme tenta de reprendre contenance, de faire comme si tout était prévue mais cela n'eut pas vraiment d'effet sur les nains.

-Cette femme est folle, laissa tomber Dwalïn pendant que tout le reste du petit groupe acquiesçait vivement.

Níniel se prit la réflexion de plein fouet et malgré le fait qu'elle était vexé, elle revint vers le campement, en même temps, si elle voulait manger elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

La jeune femme aida tout le monde à installer le camps, finalement tout le monde était de bonne humeur et Fili et Kili se firent un plaisir de la taquiner sur sa taille pendant toute la soirée.

Mais, le moment qu'apprécia le plus Níniel se fut quand, assise près du feu, Balïn lui raconta l'Histoire des nains, depuis le début jusqu'à leurs jours. Et même si elle connaissait l'histoire de la montagne solitaire, l'entendre raconter par quelqu'un qui y avait assisté était encore plus impressionnant !

D'ailleurs, en voyant les regards qu'échangeaient l'assistance, Níniel comprit vite que si tout ce beau monde c'était rassemblé, cela devait avoir un lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé à Erebor. En même temps, croiser une troupe de nains était assez rare, alors une avec un Hobbit, c'était encore plus étrange ! Et puis, elle savait très bien que Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne était l'unique héritier d'Erebor. Mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions, alors elle n'en poserait pas. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de vivre de bons moments avec des gens qui ne la jugeaient pas dès qu'ils la voyaient.

Finalement, Ori sortit sa flûte et commença à jouer un air entraînant sur lequel tout les nains se mirent à chanter et même à danser pour Fili et Kili. Mais Thorïn s'éloigna du feu et alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart. Níniel se demanda si elle devait aller le voir ou non. Ce nain avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait et ne pas savoir quoi l'intriguait encore plus ! Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, elle se leva et partie rejoindre l'héritier.

Thorïn regarda la jeune femme s'asseoir sans faire de commentaire. Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, puis il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Dis. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai parlé sans savoir.

-Bah, t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà oublié, fit Níniel l'air vraiment détendue.

Thorïn fronça les sourcils, il se sentait en colère, elle semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux, il c'était excusé parce qu'il avait vraiment crue l'avoir blessé, mais apparemment ce qu'il lui avait dit ne semblait même pas l'avoir effleurer.

-J'te comprend pas, lâcha t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-La vie est trop courte pour être gâchée...

Encore, songea Thorïn, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé plutôt dans la journée, ses cheveux dissimulés une nouvelle fois l'expression de son visage tandis que sa voix se faisait plus lointaine et... triste. Le prince se sentit un peu coupable, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, pas encore, et puis cette fille avait voulut les rejoindre alors elle devait assumer maintenant !

-Il faut profiter, Thorïn ! S'exclama t-elle soudain en plantant son regard azur dans le sien tout aussi bleu.

Le nain sentit son cœur s'emballer, le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était un mélange d'espoir et de désespoirs mais aussi l'expression d'une volonté sans borne. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part...

Soudain, il se sentit proche d'elle, comme si elle seule pouvait comprendre le vide qu'il avait dans la poitrine, saisir le sens de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à longueur de journée quand il laissait son esprit sans réflexions.

Thorïn, se rapprocha involontairement, Níniel avait saisit sa main en parlant et la serrait de toute ses forces contre sa poitrine, il ne sentait pas la douleur, seulement le contacte avec la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce qui le troublait encore plus. Il sentait que la situation lui échappé dangereusement, sans que Níniel ne semble le remarquer, ou fasse très bien semblant.

-Eh ben, Thorïn, que faites-vous ? Fit une voix surprise.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vivement pour tomber sur un Gandalf avec un sourire amusée, et bien sur pleins de sous-entendus.

-Gandalf ! S'écria Níniel en voyant le vieil homme, ce qui lui attira le regard surpris de Thorïn.

-Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Beaucoup voyagé, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors, comme ça tu aides ces nains ? Demanda t-elle à Gandalf.

-En effet, ils ont besoin de quelques petits coup de pouce pour une certaine quête, toi aussi d'ailleurs ?

Thorïn regarda la discussion se dérouler sans plus que personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Cela ne lui plût pas trop, il était un prince tout de même ! Mais il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre eux deux mais apparemment ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Le nain soupira, puis alla se coucher, de toute façon tout le monde dormait déjà, sauf eux.

Níniel resta longtemps près du feu à parler avec Gandalf, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le fait que la magicien les ait rejoins, lui donnait l'impression que sa rencontre avec l'expédition des nains n'étaient pas complètement dû au hasard...

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut surpris de l'arrivée de Gandalf, et tous lui posèrent une multitude de questions 'pourquoi était-il partit ?', 'où était-il partit ? »... Au bout d'un long interrogatoire, tout le monde repris la route et après qu'ils aient chargé la jument de Níniel.

-Aufaite, pourquoi vous n'avez pas de monture ? Demanda Níniel.

-Des trolls nous les ont volé, expliqua Fili.

-Des trolls...

Níniel crut d'abord à une blague mais vu le regard désespéré des autres elle dut accepter que c'était bien la vérité.

-Mais, comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver avec des trolls ?!

-Pas de questions, fit Thorïn qui passait par là, avec un sourire sadique et satisfait.

-Toi, le prince des glaçons, marmonna Níniel dans sa barbe.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer de l'injurier car il y eut soudain un grand remue ménage dans les fourrés, tout le monde se figea, les épées dégainés et les arcs bandaient. Et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque de warg, un étrange bonhomme débarqua sur un traîneau tirait par d'aussi étrange lapins de tailles impressionnante.

-C'est quoi, ça... Souffla Níniel estomaquée.

-C'est Radagast ! Radagast le brun ! S'exclamât Gandalf.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander plus d'informations les deux magiciens, s'ils avaient bien compris, s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et se mirent à parler avec des visage fermés et inquiets.

-A ton avis ils parlent de quoi ? Lui demanda Kili.

-Chais pas, des trucs de mages sûrement, supposa Níniel.

-Et ça parle de quoi un mage ? Ajouta Fili.

-Aucune idée ! S'exclama Níniel riant aux éclats.

Mais alors qu'elle et les deux nains se moquaient des magiciens, il y eut soudain un grondement effrayant et avant que Níniel ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, un warg se jeta sur elle, tout crocs dehors. La jeune femme crût voir sa vie défiler mais ce fut enfaîte la hache de Thorïn qui se ficha dans la boite crânienne de l'animal.

-A qui avez vous parlez de cette quête ? S'exclama Gandalf qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

-A personne ! Même Níniel n'est pas au courant !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'énerva Gloïn.

-Vous êtes pourchassés.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Tout le monde se sentit perdue, ils n'avaient pas de monture et d'une seconde à l'autre une horde de wargs risquait de leur tomber dessus, bien plus nombreuse que celle qu'ils avaient affronté deux jours auparavant !

-Je vais les mettre à mes trousses ! S'exclama soudain Radagast.

-Ceux sont des wargs de Gundabard ! Ils vous rattraperont ! Fit Gandalf.

-Ceux sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essaient donc pour voir ! S'exclama Radagast, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

En un éclair il avait enfourché son traîneau et il disparaissait au loin à toute vitesse. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'admirer, déjà Gandalf les guidait vers un autre chemin pour essayer d'éviter la troupe de warg qui pourchassait maintenant le mage brun.

Níniel aperçu près d'une dizaine de wargs, tous chevauché par des orcs. La jeune femme hésita soudain, la petite troupe c'était arrêté derrière un rocher, son cheval l'avait suivit, portant toujours les sacs des nains. Níniel le regardait, hésitante. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette quête, ces nains ne la concernaient pas, rien ne l'obligeait à risquer sa vie pour eux. Elle avait son cheval, si elle se débrouillait bien elle pourrait s'enfuir avec. Elle se leva soudain, posa la main sur la croupe de son animal. En face d'elle, Thorïn la regardait, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit l'effet d'une lame dans le cœur. Elle pouvait y lire un mélange de colère, de déception et surtout... De trahison. Et ce regard elle le connaissait bien, elle l'avait si souvent vu dans le reflet des miroirs.

Níniel soupira.

-Bofur ! Bifur ! Appela t-elle vivement en leur balançant les sacs dessus.

Les deux nains eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête que les sacs leurs attérissaient déjà dessus, les assommant à moitié au passage. Níniel frappa soudain la croupe de son cheval du plat de la main, celui-ci s'élança directement au galop, partant dans le sens inverse de celui des wargs. La jeune femme attarda à nouveau son regard sur Thorïn, aucun expression. Elle attrapa son arc, ses flèches et se teint prêt à se battre.

Ce qui ne tarda pas, soudain, un warg s'aventura de leurs côté, Kili, plus rapide, lui décocha une flèche mais l'orc eu le temps de sauter à terre et de les attaquer. Dwalïn l'acceuilla au vol avec sa hache dans la tête. Le reste se conclu dans un gargouillis écœurant, mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peine : les cris de leur orc avaient attirés le reste de la troupe qui se dirigeait maintenant droit sur eux !

-Fuyez pauvre fous ! Ordonna Gandalf tandis qu'il obéissait à son propre ordre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, toute la troupe se mit à courir comme si elle avait le diable au trousse, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait loin de la vérité. Níniel se sentait pousser des ailes, et vu la tête des autres, ils devaient penser la même chose : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait des nains courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps !

Mais malheureusement, eux à pieds, et les orcs à dos de wargs, ils se firent rapidement rattraper. Thorïn ordonna à ce que Kili et Níniel tirent des flèches tandis que tout les autres nains s'arrêtaient et sortaient leurs armes. La jeune femme tira sans s'arrêter, ses gestes en devenaient presque flous mais la peur mélangeait à l'adrénaline l'empêchaient de ressentir la moindre fatigue dans son bras. Par contre, elle entendit très bien le craquement de plus en plus bruyant de son arc.

Soudain, celui-ci se brisa dans ses doigts.

-par le caleçon de smaug ! Jura Níniel, une fois en langage humain, une fois en elfe et une fois en nain pour faire bon usage.

Mais, alors que Níniel dégainait son épée pour tenter le tout contre le tout, Gandalf les appela, il semblait avoir trouver ce qu'il semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte souterraine. Tout les nains s'y jetèrent un par un, ne restait que Kili toujours armé, Thorïn et Níniel qui même si elle n'avait plus d'armes avait décidé de s'attaquer à un warg qui s'était approché trop près.

-Níniel ! Ramènes-toi ! Hurla Thorïn.

La jeune femme finit d'égorger l'animal, eut le temps de voir une dizaine de wargs arriver et de remarquer qu'elle était seule, à part que Thorïn l'attendait encore. Elle se retourna, et courut encore plus vite que précédemment, elle pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait le galop des wargs derrière elle, battant au même rythme effanait que son cœur. Elle s'était trop éloignait ! Et elle allait y passer !

Quand elle atteignit le trou, elle vit Thorïn sortir son épée.

-Déconne paaaaas ! Fit Níniel en passant à toute vitesse.

Elle saisit le bras de Thorïn, le balança dans le trou tout en sautant à son tour. Níniel sentit une douleur dans son autre bras, l'ignora et se laissa chuter à la suite du nain. Ils glissèrent et atterrirent brusquement, l'un sur l'autre. La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de la chute et mit encore quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était étalée sur Thorïn et que le truc tout doux sur ses lèvres était celles du nain !

Elle se releva brusquement, se recula tout aussi brusquement et fit mine de rien même si ses joues c'étaient brusquement colorées de rouge. Fili lui jeta un regard goguenard mais le regard assassin qu'elle lui jeta elle, le dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose.

Thorïn se releva à son tour, il avait prit un coup sur la tête en tombant et apparemment il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il c'était passé.

Soudain, un orc tomba à leur pied, par le même trou qu'eux. Dwalïn dégaina, vif comme l'éclair mais l'orc était déjà mort, une flèche plantait dans la colonne vertébrale juste à la base de la nuque. Thorïn arracha la flèche et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de mépris.

-Un flèche elfique !

Il la jeta au sol comme si elle lui avait brûler la paume des mains. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu avoir une explication, Gloïn remarqua que la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se prolongeait par un tunnel. Dans un même mouvement tout les nains s'y engouffrèrent.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Níniel sentait son corps de plus en plus chaud, ce qui devait être sûrement du à la présence de Thorïn dans son dos et à l'agréable souvenir de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle essaya d'effacer ce moment de sa mémoire mais plus elle essayait moins elle y arrivait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur une corniche qui surplombait une petite vallée.

Níniel en resta bouche bée.

C'était majestueux. Magique et incroyable, tout semblait aussi beau et pur que dans un rêve ! Même les maisons semblaient avoir étaient construites dans des morceaux de rêves merveilleux !

-Voici la Vallée d'Imladris, ou comme on l'appelle en langue commune...

-Rivendell, le coupa Bilbon qui semblait aussi émerveillé qu'elle.

Mais s'il y en avait un que toute cette beauté n'atteignait pas, c'était bien Thorïn, celui-ci se tourna vers Gandalf, l'air furieux.

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne, la seule animosité de cette vallée c'est celle que vous emmenez avec vous.

Thorïn allait renchérir mais avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot, Gandalf le coupa.

-Et puis, je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

Le prince surpris allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il sentit soudain un poids contre lui, il se retourna et vit Níniel qui était tombée sur lui.

Elle avait vraiment chaud, elle vit le visage de Thorïn se pencher sur elle, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi stressé, fit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? :D

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo! :D

Me voici avec la suite, déjà merci à Megane pour sa review :3

The Hobbit ne m'appartient toujours pas, seulement Niniel ;)

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Indignation

* * *

Níniel avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme l'oppressait, comme si, sans savoir pourquoi, la compagnie de nains entière avait décidé de la prendre pour un lit. Elle grommela, ses paupières étaient encore plus lourde mais pire encore : elle ne sentait plus son bras gauche ! Cette remarque lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Qu'elle referma aussi tôt : trop de blanc partout !

Elle refit une tentative, plus lentement cette fois-ci, ses yeux purent ainsi s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Apparemment, elle était dans un lit, OK, elle avait toujours son bras, OK, les nains n'étaient pas assis sur elle, OK. Par contre...

-Mais où est-ce que je suis?! S'écria Níniel.

-Vous êtes à Rivendell, fit une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Un homme, non, un elfe se tenait devant elle, il respirait la grâce et la sagesse, il en était presque intimidant (bon le 1m90 aide pas mal aussi). Il portait un diadème qui encerclait son front et grâce à cela elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Elrond, seigneur des elfes.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Níniel qui était encore un peu perdue.

-Vous avez été empoisonnée par une lame orc, rien de bien dangereux, mais sans soins immédiat cela peut se révéler nuisible. Heureusement, nous étions là.

Elle comprit alors que la sensation de lourdeur qui lui venait de son bras était dû au remède qu'on lui avait appliqué, elle comprit surtout que c'était grâce au seigneur Elrond si elle était toujours en vie.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-elle avec déférence.

-Il y a au moins quelqu'un de polie dans ce groupe, apprécia Elrond avec un sourire. Par contre, je me demande ce que fais une demi-elfe dans un groupe de nains...

Níniel se redressa vivement, le cœur battant à une vitesse effrénée, elle tata ses cheveux et découvrit que les bandes de tissus avaient disparues. Elle commença à paniquer, si les nains apprenaient sa vraie nature ils ne la laisseraient pas repartir avec eux ! Et puis, personne ne devait savoir qui elle était, personne ne...

-Calmez-vous, personne ne sauras, le rassura Elrond en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi l'avez vous enlevé ? Demanda Níniel horriblement gênée que quelqu'un voie ses oreilles.

-Nous voulions vérifier que vous n'aviez pas d'autre blessure. Mais rassurez-vous, les nains n'ont rien vu, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Níniel se demanda un instant s'il ne lisait pas dans les esprits. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le lui demander il s'était dirigé vers la porte de sortie, il posa sa main sur la poignée mais avant de sortir il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, fit-il songeur.

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis personne, rétorquas Níniel avec un sourire las.

Elrond sortit sans un mot mais avant que la porte ne se referme, un nain entra dans la pièce.

-Balïn ! S'exclama Níniel à nouveau affolée et cherchant désespérément à dissimuler ses oreilles.

-Calmes-toi Níniel tu vas te fatiguer, fit le vieux nain en souriant. Et puis, je sais depuis longtemps que tu as du sang d'elfe.

La jeune femme se détendit mais resta méfiante.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Ton prénom elfique, et puis ta démarche plus souple et plus agile qu'une simple humaine, même tes traits de visage son plus raffinés, il exposa tout cela avec un sourire calme et confiant.

-Ah... Mais, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je suis trop vieux pour des querelles fertiles, expliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Thorïn, ajouta t-il.

-Merci... mais que faisé tu devant la porte ?

-J'attendais ton réveil, nous nous relions tous depuis que tu es inconsciente.

-C'est vraiment gentil, fit Níniel qui se sentait gagnée par l'émotion.

Balïn se contenta de sourire.

-En tout cas, dépêches toi de t'habiller, nous t'attendons pour un festin dans la grande salle, l'informa Balïn.

-D'accord, j'arrive !

* * *

Quand Níniel descendit dans la salle où était réunit tout les nains, il y eut un gros silence. La jeune femme se sentit soudain très gênée, elle n'aurait pas du enfiler cette rober elfique qu'elle avait trouvé, elle avait vraiment était idiote. Le rouge commençait à lui monter au joue quand soudain, la salle explosa littéralement: tout les nains se jetèrent sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien, ils lui posaient milles questions, ne lui laissaient pas répondre et renchaînaient sur mille autre questions. La jeune femme ne savait plus où donner la tête mais, à cet instant là, elle se sentait tellement heureuse. Quelqu'un se souciait pour elle.

-Laissez la respirer, râla Gandalf avec son sourire.

Immédiatement les nains s'écartèrent et Níniel put s'approcher de la table. Quand elle se fut installer tout les nains firent de même et les discussions reprirent de plus belles. La jeune femme se sentait encore un peu faible mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait remonter dans sa chambre, elle se sentait si bien au milieu de cette compagnie. Tout le monde chantait, dansait, mangeait et s'amusait dans un capharnaüm qui la faisait sourire aux anges.

-ça va mieux Níniel ? Demanda Bilbon qui était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Oui, merci Bilbon, et vous ?

Le hobbit lui sourit gentiment, la jeune femme sentit qu'il n'allait pas très bien pourtant sa réponse à sa question fut aussi positive.

-Vous savez Bilbon, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je suis là, lui proposa t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Son ami ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était prêt à lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, quelqu'un d'autre arriva.

-Níniel, j'peux te parler ? Demanda Thorïn.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et après c'est excusé au près de Bilbon, Níniel suivit le prince. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un des balcons que comptait la salle où ils se trouvaient, après c'est accoudé à la balustrade quelques instants, il se tourna vers elle, l'air très sérieux. Níniel songea qu'il allait encore lui faire des reproches, et ça ne manqua pas.

-Pourquoi avez vous une pareille folie ? Lui demanda t-il de but en blanc.

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

La jeune femme ne voyait vraiment pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

-Avec les wargs, tu n'avais plus d'arc, tu auras dû te replier !

-Pourquoi faire ? Si je ne l'avais pas fais ça aurait été à toi qu'il s'en serait prit, fit Níniel comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Thorïn sembla surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils, ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques pour... nous ? Finit-il par lui demander.

-Parce que... Je vous apprécie tous énormément, expliqua Níniel souriant tant qu'elle pouvait, sa joie se lisant sur tout les traits de son visage.

Thorïn l'observa, elle était belle c'était indéniable, jusqu'à présent ils l'avaient tous vu en armure de cuir, les cheveux défaits et le visage sale, mais là. C'était indescriptible : ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos, les bandes de tissus dans ses cheveux n'enlevaient en rien à son charme et les traits fins de son visage mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleu tandis que sa robe soulignait ses courbes élançais et laissait aussi entrevoir la chair douce de ses seins. Le regard de Thorïn se perdit dans sa contemplation, Níniel d'abord gênée par ce regard inquisiteur en profitant pour le détailler à son tour. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout de suite mais le nain ne portait plus ses habits d'origine, il était vêtu juste d'un pantalon de lin et d'une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié boutonnée. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle découvrait les magnifiques abdos de son vis à vis, elle déglutit ayant soudain l'impression qu'il faisait très chaud dans la pièce...

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais les yeux bleus de Thorïn l'hypnotisait bien mieux que n'importe qu'elle enchantement et elle se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres dont elle avait déjà pu goûter la douceur.

Thorïn s'avança sans vraiment sans rendre compte, son cerveau était depuis longtemps partis rejoindre le paradis des seins et le laissait se démerdé tout seul. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Níniel qui ne bougeait plus, son regard plongé dans le sien, il avait l'impression que le monde qui les entourait avait tout simplement disparu. Il aurait du s'arrêter, il était un prince, un nain qui plus est, il...

-Qui veut de la bière ? S'exclama Fili en emmenant deux pintes de bières dans ses mains.

Níniel cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle passa sa main sur son visage en essayant de reprendre contenance. Pendant ce temps Fili avait engagé la conversation avec son oncle et quand elle voulut rependre avec Thorïn, celui-ci ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

La jeune femme se sentit blessé, elle n'avait pas non plus espérer qu'il l'embrasse, mais qu'il l'ignore ainsi était vexant. Elle préféra s'éloigner plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. En rentrant dans la salle, elle aperçu le jeune hobbit toujours assis à la table, il tenait son verre comme s'il essayait de se noyer dedans.

-Alors Bilbon on essaye de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Plaisanta Níniel.

-Oh Dame Níniel, non pas vraiment...

-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça, grimaça la jeune femme. Allez, dis moi tout.

-Eh ben... Je... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, soupira le jeune hobbit.

-C'est à cause de Thorïn ?

Bilbon sursauta et regarda autour de lui complètement paniqué.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! S'empressa t-il de nier.

-Donc, j'ai raison. Bilbon, je pense que Thorïn essaye d'avoir l'air confiant et tout le reste, mais c'est une façade, au fond il t'aime bien mais je pense que la responsabilité qu'il a sur les épaules l'empêche de montrer ce qu'il pense vraiment. Laisse lui le temps, lui conseilla t-elle.

Il y avait un drôle d'échos dans ses paroles et elle grimaça à cette idée. Elle s'excusa au près de Bilbon et décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Le seigneur Elrond lui avait dit qu'il fera porter une bassine d'eau chaude dans sa chambre dans la soirée et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à aller prendre un bon bain.

Quel ne fut pas sa joie en voyant le si désirée bain au milieu de sa chambre, elle fit glisser sa robe avec un ronronnement de plaisir et rentra dans la bain en fermant les yeux.

Fili se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le corps de nue de la jeune femme qui se baignait dans le bain. Son frère le poussa à son tour, s'en suivit une bataille silencieuse que Kili remporta finalement. Les deux jeunes nains n'avaient pas vu de femme nue depuis un moment et Níniel était plutôt pas mal. Ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient attraper ils le sentiraient passer mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Les deux frères se retinrent de rire tandis qu'ils continuaient de se rincer allègrement l'œil.

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouver une position où ils pouvaient mater sans soucis (c'est à dire Fili couché par terre, la tête entre les jambes de son frère et celui-ci debout ), la jeune femme sortie de son bain. Ils se retinrent d'émettre le moindre son appréciateur, la silhouette de Níniel changeait de celles des naines qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'ici ! Cela devait sûrement avoir à faire avec le fait qu'elle était une elfe, même de petite taille vu qu'elle avait des oreilles pointues de chaque côté de sa tête.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle repasse dans leur champs de vision mais elle ne revenait toujours pas, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Kili, qui était debout, poussa discrètement la porte pour tenter de voir où elle était et surtout ce qu'elle trafiquait depuis tout ce temps ! Sauf que quand il poussa la porte, au lieu qu'elle s'ouvre discrètement et légèrement, celle-ci se retira brusquement et il perdit l'équilibre, résultat : il tomba au milieu de la chambre, la tête la première.

-Alors comme ça on se rince l'œil ? Fit une voie goguenarde.

Les deux frères se relevèrent vite fait, voulurent prendre la poudre d'escampette mais la lame qui se promenait au niveau de leur tête les en dissuada.

-On peut tout t'expliquer ? Tenta Fili.

Níniel lui jeta un regard noir avant de fermer la porte, puis elle se tourna vers eux un sourire sadique aux lèvres et agitant nonchalamment son épée.

-Boooon, j'crois que vous êtes dans une impasse, remarqua t-elle toujours aussi souriante.

Kili et Fili déglutirent, de plus la jeune femme se tenait nue devant eux sans aucune gêne.

-N'empêche que t'es une elfe, fit soudain Fili.

Níniel se figea, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Merde.

-Donc, tu ne dis rien à notre oncle et nous on lui dit pas que tu es une elfe, proposa Kili qui venait de trouver la solution pour s'en sortir sans dommage collatéraux.

-J'ai pas le choix apparemment, soupira Níniel, allez j'vous laisse partir, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas !

-Oui m'dame, promirent les deux frères avant de s'enfuir.

-Hey ! Les rappela t-elle. Dites, ça ne vous gênes pas... enfin... vous voyez...

Les deux frères se regardèrent étonner, la jeune femme semblait toujours sur d'elle, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient hésiter ainsi.

-On est trop jeune pour ses bêtises, firent-ils en cœur avant de se mettre à rire et de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Níniel secoua la tête, agitant sa longue chevelure, c'était étrange, plus de gens connaissaient son secret plus elle se sentait légère. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Enfaîte, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un acceptait ce qu'elle était sans poser de questions ou sans arrière pensée.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste.

-C'est la journée des révélations, souffla t-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Thorïn se leva, il y avait déjà une grande agitation autour de lui. En même temps il semblerait qu'il se soit endormie dans la salle où ils avaient tous mangé. C'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de boire ce que Fili lui proposait.

Soudain, Bombur passa devant lui en trottinant à toute vitesse.

-Bombur ! Où va tu ? Demanda le prince nains.

-A la salle d'entraînement !

Et il fila sans même s'arrêter. Thorïn se releva, un peu de mauvaise humeur, depuis quand sa compagnie se passait aussi bien de lui ? Il partit donc dans la même direction que Bombur, en prenant au préalable de quoi manger.

Finalement, quand il entra dans la salle d'entraînement il put voir tout les nains, et Níniel, semblant observer quelque chose. Il s'approcha et il découvrit ses deux neveux entrain de se battre en combat singulier. L'affrontement semblait serré, les deux nains torse nus, enchaîné les coups sans s'arrêter mais la sueur sur leurs corps montraient qu'ils y étaient depuis un bon moment. Kili évita un coup de hache vicieux de la part de son frère et profita du léger déséquilibre qui en suivit pour enchaîner sur une balayage des jambes mais son frère réussit à l'esquiver mais Fili ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qui en suivit et il perdit sa hache. Finalement, il se redressa plus vite que son frère ne l'avait prévu et il l'envoya au tapis avec un puissant coup de poins dans la mâchoire. Puis Fili se jeta sur lui et le combat tourna en bataille de chiffonné assez rapidement, les deux s'envoya des coups de pieds et des coups de poings sans réfléchir.

Thorïn s'avança pour les séparer mais avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, quelqu'un l'appela.

-Thorïn, venez, appela Gandalf.

Le prince nain lui jeta un regard méfiant car à côté de lui se tenez le seigneur des lieux : Elrond. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines mais il se reteint. Il savait que s'en prendre à cet elfe ne lui apporterait que des ennuies.

-Balïn suis moi, ordonna t-il.

Le vieux nain s'exécuta, il savait bien que son prince avait besoin de lui pour les questions politiques, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elfes.

Níniel avait suivit l'échange l'air de rien. Même si elle avait promit de ne poser aucunes questions, elle n'avait pas promit de ne pas avoir les réponses par ses propres moyens. C'est avec un sourire diabolique qu'elle se mit à leur poursuite le plus discrètement possible...

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu :3 n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3


End file.
